


Chronicles Of Heaven

by MutagenicPhazon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutagenicPhazon/pseuds/MutagenicPhazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli angeli, creature che ci proteggono dall'alto? Balle!<br/>Gli angeli sono armati, senza pietà e con un' innata propensione ad uccidere i peccatori che non possono essere perdonati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preludio della Morte

Musica a tutto volume, giochetti strani con corde, cera, fruste e oggettistica da sex shop, questo è ciò che si può trovare all' ”Heaven's Gates” se uno si sofferma a guardare l'aspetto che vuole far vedere il locale, ma non sempre ciò che si vede è ciò che è la realtà.

 

“Tieni, questo è tutta la documentazione che sono riuscito a recuperare, mi è costata parecchio” disse il barista ad un giovane ragazzo seduto di fronte al bancone, mentre gli porgeva una busta marrone sigillata con della cera rossa.  
Kira, questo è il nome con il quale si fa chiamare il ragazzo dnon diede alcun interesse alla busta ma bensì, si interssò maggiormente al suo boccaledi birra che oramai era quasi del tutto vuoto, ma il barista con un rapido movimento lo prese per metterlo dentro il lavandino.  
“Senti un po' lurido ambiguo del cazzo, hai due opzioni: o riempi quel boccale e lo rimetti sul tavolo o ti apro un secondo buco del culo, ma in fronte, con lo scalpello del ghiaccio” sentenziò il giovane mentre fissava il barista dritto negli occhi.  
Il suo sguardo di ghiaccio sembrava quasi scrutare fino a fondo l'anima del transessuale che, nonostante la minaccia del ragazzo, scoppiò in una fragorosa risata che riecheggiò per il locale che a quell'ora risultava deserto essendo ancora chiuso al suo pubblico di deviati sessuali.

“Va bene, va bene...” disse il barista mentre riempiva il boccale “Ma in cambio amore guarda cosa c'è dentro, in fondo è il tuo prossimo bersaglio che devi uccidere.”  
Il ragazzo si sistemò i suoi lunghi capelli corvini in una coda di cavallo prima di tirare fuori dal fodero legato alla cintura un lungo coltello da caccia con il quale aprì la busta ed inspiegabilmente trovò dentro solo una foto di un prete.  
Le dita del ragazzo passarono leggere sulla foto ed in un attimo sembrò andare in trance mistica, essendo che non si accorse neanche del boccale traboccante di birra che il barista gli posò davanti a lui.  
“Reverendo John Atnas, 35 anni, maschio. Ex parroco di una piccola comunità cattolica nel Maine.  
Lasciò 3 anni fa la sua comunità dopo che trovarono nel cimitero adiacente alla chiesa una fossa coumune contenete 5 corpi di donne scomparse nel periodo che iniziò il suo servizio sacerdotale.  
Ha fondato una comunità cattolica qui a Tokyo per portare a detta sua <<La parola de Signore>> ma casualmente da quando ha iniziato questa sua missione, sono sparite altre 3 donne in circostanze misteriose e tutte erano state viste l'ultima volta nei pressi della sua chiesa.” Sentenziò Kira con un tono di voce che sembrava provenire da molto lontano, come se fosse la voce di uno spirito.  
Il barista transessuale ascoltò attentamente ogni singola parola del ragazzo, mentre rovistava in una cassa nascosta sotto il banco, ed appena finì la biografia del parroco posò sul bancone svariate armi da fuoco, sorridendo maliziosamente.

“Scegli con quale vuoi purificarlo dai suoi peccati...” esclamò il barman che sembrava un bambino a Natale “Io ti consiglio il buon caro Benelli Cal. 12, farà un bel macello che nessuno vedrà, tanto ci penseranno i ragazzi a far sparire tutto.” ma il giovane fissava la lama del suo pugnale che rifletteva i suoi occhi di ghiaccio e vedendo come fosse attratto dalla lucentezza del coltello, il transessuale non potè che rimettere via le varie armi, lasciando fuori solamente una pistola.  
“Sai, Kira...a volte mi domando se sei peggio te o le persone che dobbiamo uccidere...” borbottò tra sé e sé il barista mentre il ragazzo metteva via la pistola, nascondendola dietro la schiena, infilandola nello spazio tra la cintura ed i pantaloni.  
Un sorriso beffardo apparì sul viso di Kira che si voltò a guardare il transessuale e facendo un cenno con la mano lo salutò mentre si avviava verso la porta del locale.  
“Sai, Cupido, noi siamo Angeli...noi uccidiamo in nome di Dio, non me ne fotte un cazzo se sei innocente o colpevole, se devi espiare i tuoi peccati, lo farai davanti a me e poi davanti al Signore.”  
  
  


-Continua-


	2. In Nomine Patris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuovi incontri, il primo scontro e la preparazione di un "capolavoro" d'arte sanguinaria.

Il cielo su Tokyo era plumbeo, come se da un momento all'altro stesse per cadere sulla metropoli la tempesta del secolo, costringendo gli impassibili cittadini giapponesi ad accellerare il loro passo, diretti verso le loro case, fuggendo dai grattacieli di Shinjuku.

Il giovane angelo scrutò i vari colletti bianchi, gli studenti ed i vari turisti che si muovevano come come tante piccole formichine mentre si accingeva a scaldare il motore della sua moto da corsa, facendola urlare tra brusio degli esseri umani.

"Ok, è ora di andare a giocare...smettila di fare sto cazzo di casino!" urlò Cupido mentre portava a Kira una tracolla in pelle nera, ma invece che insultarlo come al solito, il giovane angelo sorrise e facendo un cenno con il capo, lo ringraziò, dopodichè, appena prese la borsa partì con la sua moto lasciando di lui in quell'attimo solo il ricordo e la scia delle luci posteriori.

Le luci del centro apparivano all'orizzonte della via prinicpale, creando un immagine surreale della realtà che gli occhi dell'angelo guardava distratto mentre faceva lo slalom tra le auto come in un videogame, ma in questo caso il primo posto non comportava inserire il proprio nome nella leaderboard del gioco, ma bensì una lapide alla quale nessuno sarebbe andato a piangere, ma la corsa al cadavere di Kira venne bruscamente interrotta dalla vibrazione del suo cellulare che lo costrinse a fermarsi per rispondere.

"Chi è che vuole il proprio nome su una pallottola?" Urlò il giovane angelo appena rispose, ma la risata che udì attraverso l'altoparlante del suo telefono gli fece subito comprendere che dall'altra parte c'era una persona che avrebbe fatto a meno di sentire.

"Ehi bimbo, rispetta la gerarchia!" Sentenziò la persona dall'altra parte del telefono "Ho sentito il ricchione, mi ha detto che vai a fare la festa a un prete" disse un ragazzo dall'altra parte del telefono, ma seppur fosse poco distante da Kira, si divertiva a stuzzicarlo, finchè il giovane angelo non posò i suoi occhi su di lui, mentre chiudeva la telefonata.

"A me invece sembra strano che non stai facendo la festa a qualcuna delle tue puttanelle" rispose Kira mentre fissava l'interlocutore che, sorridendo, si avvicinava verso di lui.

L'angelo fissò il ragazzo che a stento tratteneva le risate ma subito si fece serio quando incontrò lo sguardo di ghiaccio del giovane assassino celestiale, che faceva trasparire la sua adirazione per questo incontro che lo faceva tardare dal suo appuntamento con la morte del prete.

"Gabriel, cazzo...lo sai che non voglio essere disturbato quando devo lavorare. Te non dovresti essere a trombarti qualche puttanella che vuole qualche soldo per comprarsi una borsetta?" Sentenziò Kira mentre giocherellava con l'accelleratore della sua moto, ma l'arcangelo non dava peso alle parole del suo sottoposto, dimostrando il suo totale disinteresse giocando con un portachiavi promozionale dell' Heaven's Gate, trovando più interesse a far partire l'effetto sonoro della frusta dal pendente appeso alle sue chiavi piuttosto che alle parole dell'angelo, cosa che fece inferocire Kira, il quale saltà giù dalla moto e prese Gabriel per il bavero della sua giacca.

"Senti, sarai pure uno degli arcangeli...ti sarai pure trombato Maria e quel cazzo che vuoi, ma se mi scassi i coglioni un..." Kira non fece in tempo a finire la frase che si trovò l'arcangelo seduto sulla sua moto, mentre gli porgeva un bigliettino. 

"Ci sarà una ragazza che potrebbe mandare a puttane il tuo lavoretto di lame, quindi attento a quello che fai in chiesa...riesce a sentire la nostra presenza" sentenziò Gabriel mentre si posizionava sulla parte posteriore della moto, Kira vedendo quella scena e sentendo quelle parole comprese che per forza di cosa si doveva portare quella piaga celestiale a lavoro, quindi salì sul suo mezzo e ripartì verso il suo obiettivo.

La chiesetta era alquanto nascosta, quasi come se fosse fuori posto tra i palazzi delle grandi aziende, troppo fuori posto ma al contempo così nascosta, ma non abbastanza per i due angeli che si fermarono davanti alla scalinata del luogo di culto che nel giro di pochi minuti si sarebbe trasformato in una scena di un omicidio.

La visione della chiesa fece eccitare Gabriel, ma subito Kira lo fermò dal correrci dentro, facendogli notare che una ragazza li stava fissando in maniera sospettosa, cosa che fece preoccupare Kira che lentamente cercò di estrarre la pistola lasciatagli da Cupido.

"Fermati testa di cazzo, lei è innocente" sussurò Gabriel all'orecchio del suo sottoposto che immediatamente si fermò "Questo è il piano, io distraggo la ragazza mentre applico una barriera sulla porta d'ingresso, te fai il lavoro sporco...ci siamo capiti?" concluse Gabriel mentre tirava fuori da una tasca della sua giacca una fialetta contenente un liquido rossastro.

Il giovane angelo annuì ed entrambi si avviarono verso l'ingresso della chiesa, mentre le prime goccie di pioggia iniziavano a cadere timide sulla città, ma mentre si avviavano verso l'ingresso, la ragazza che li scrutava si avvicinò a loro.

"Il vento del destino sta per soffiare sul reverendo Atnas?" domandò la giovane a Gabriel, il quale preso in fallo non sapeva cosa rispondere ma il suo sottoposto fu più scaltro di lui. "No, e se non vuoi prenderti un malanno, ti consiglio di correre a casa." rispose bruscamente Kira mentre la invitava ad allontanarsi dal futuro luogo del delitto.

Gli occhi della ragazza incrociarono quelli dell'angelo come se attirati da una forza magnetica ma non riuscì a reggere lo sguardo celestiale di Kira, quindi, lentamente, guardò verso terra e sussurrò una frase incomprensibile alla quale la creatura celestiale non diede peso e si avviò con passo spedito all'ingresso della chiesa.

"Uccidi quel demone!" Urlò la ragazza.

Quella frase fece gelare il sangue di Kira che di scatto si girò verso la giovane che per poco non scoppiò in lacrime, ma non fece in tempo a proferire parola che Gabriel le fece cenno di stare zitta e lentamente la trascinò con sè sotto un porticato per ripararsi dalla pioggia.

L'angelo sospirò ed aprì la porta della chiesa, inconsapevole di ciò che si sarebbe trovato davanti.

Secondo l'orario appeso sul portone, a quell'ora doveva esserci una messa ma stranamente la chiesa era totalmente vuota, tranne per il prete che scrutava il giovane.

"Hai bisogno, ragazzo? Sarei un pelo impegnato" Sentenziò il prete mentre spegneva il cero pasquale, ma non fece troppa attenzione al giovane angelo che con uno scatto fulmineo arrivò al suo fianco, attraversando quasi in volo l'intera navata centrale.

"Si, padre Atnas, devo farle espiare i suoi peccati" sussurrò Kira mentre con uno scatto quasi automatizzato dagli anni d'esperienza, premette il grilletto della sua pistola facendo entrare nella schiena del prete un proiettile che arrivò dritto al cuore del sacerdote.

In quell'istante il parroco pensò di essere morto, ma appena riaprì gli occhi vide che le fiamme delle candele erano immobili e sfocate, quasi grigie, come il resto delle cose che lo circondavano...ma ciò che lo fece tremare di paura fu l'altare, utilizzato da lui ad ogni sua funzione oramai trasformato in un tavolo da torture dalle quali partivano delle catene che gli tenevano legati polsi e caviglie.

"È l'ora del tuo Giudizio, reverendo" Sentenziò l'angelo mentre lentamente estrasse dal fodero un lungo pugnale. "Pronto ad espiare i tuoi peccati?"

 

-Continua-


	3. Primordial Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicato a "Ayrwin Claire Crowley" che riesce a farmi sorridere anche quando tutto va storto.

"Che cosa vuoi da me?" Gridò il parroco cercando di liberarsi dal giogo delle catene che lo legavano "Vattene via, emissario del Demonio!"

"Emissario del Demonio...questa stronzata mi mancava, detta da una lingua sacrilega intrinsa del sangue di Satana" Rispose l'angelo mentre con il pollice saggiava il filo di uno dei pugnali, mentre continuava a fissare la grande croce dietro l'altare "Te la sei spassata con le tue vittime, ti sei divertito a intontirla con le stronzate sulla redenzione, dell'amore puro eccetera...eh Atnas?" 

Il respiro del reverendo era sempre più agitato, come se si rendesse conto di ciò che stava per succedere, ma non ebbe il tempo di proferire alcuna parola che Kira, con un rapido scatto, quasi impercettibile, balzò sull'altare colpendo con il tacco del suo anfibio la caviglia del parroco, facendolo urlare di dolore.

"Urla quanto cazzo ti pare vecchio, non ti sentirà nessuno. Quà siamo solo io, te e il giudizio divino sottoforma d'acciaio ben affilato"

"Che tu sia maledetto, ragazzo..." Le parole del parroco erano colme di rabbia e paura, ma queste parole fecero ridere di gusto il giovane angelo che continuava a fissare il prete dritto negli occhi.

"Te hai voltato le spalle a Dio, hai ucciso e torturato delle povere donne innocenti in nome dei tuoi istinti perversi, quindi io, Kira, emissario celestiale di Dio espierò i tuoi peccati con il sangue" Un sorriso beffardo sorse sulle labbra dell'angelo, il quale saltò giù dall'altare per rovistare nella sua borsa alla ricerca degli attrezzi più consoni, tra i quali trovò un seghetto, dei chiodi e dell'acido.

"Mi raccomando, urla quanto vuoi, il Signore deve essere compiaciuto del tuo dolore."

Per prima cosa, prese la fiamma ossidrica e alla sola vista di quell'attrezzo il parroco si bagnò la tunica di urina espulsa dal suo corpo per il terrore che provocava anche se era inconsapevole del fatto che quel gioco macabro che l'angelo definiva "espiazione dei peccati".

Per prima cosa iniziò ad arroventare le catene che lo tenevano, in modo che il calore del metallo arroventato iniziasse a bruciare la sua carne e ad ogni urlo di dolore il ragazzo provava un piacere unico, ma dopo pochi secondi si fermò, per fissare gli occhi del reverendo gonfi di lacrime.

"Ti prego, smettila...ti prego" Domandò il parroco con la voce spezzata dalle lacrime ed il dolore lancinante, ma la risposta fu solo un incontro troppo ravvicinato del pugno dell'angelo con il suo naso. "Quante volte avrai sentito queste parole mentre uccidevi le tue vittime o le violentavi? Quante fottute volte?" Urlò Kira mentre gettò alle sue spalle la fiamma ossidrica.

L'angelo voltò le spalle e lentamente si avviò verso la porta della chiesa.

Il parroco tirò un sospiro di solliveo.

Urla disumane scoppiarono per tutta la chiesa quando il freddo dell'acciaio di un pugnale penetrò con forza la gamba del parroco, come se spinta da una mano invisibile, spingendo sempre più in profondità arrivando fino a penetrare l'osso.

"Pensavi che avessi finito di espiare i tuoi peccati?" Domandò una voce fin troppo familiare.

"Che tu sia maledetto, figlio di puttana!" Urlò il parroco, preso dall'ira, ma non potè urlare altri insulti dato che di colpo la sua lingua venne strappata di netto dal giovane angelo che riapparve dietro di lui.

Dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloni l'angelo estrasse una piccola scatoletta contenente una siringa talmente piccola che sembrava finta, ma con un rapido colpo Kira impiantò l'ago della siringa dritta nel collo del reverendo, iniettando la goccia di liquido che conteneva.

"Sai, non voglio che svieni sul più bello. Quello che ti ho iniettato è uno stimolante creato in Paradiso, utile per tenere sveglie le persone nonostante i dolori che possono sentire, quindi rimarrai cosciente mentre finirò il mio lavoro."

Dopo pochi secondi, il ragazzo spalancò la bocca del prete con una specie di morsa, perchè non voleva che il prete morisse soffocato dal sangue defluito dal moncherino che si trovava al posto della lingua, quindi, riprendendo la fiamma ossidrica, cauterizzò ciò che rimaneva della lingua bruciandogli anche le tonsille e parte della gola.

"Adesso arriva il peggiooo...adesso arriva il peggiooo..." Canticchiò il giovane mentre estraeva dalla borsa gli ultimi attrezzi che avrebbe usato per quella sessione, ovvero un martello d'acciaio, molto più pesante di quello che sembrava, altri coltelli, i chiodi ed una pergamena.

Con molta cura prese una goccia non ancora raggrumata del sangue del parroco che fece cadere sulla pergamena, la quale esplose in una nube di fumo nero dalla quale apparve una croce di legno dell'altezza esatta per appenderci il parroco.

Gli ultimi attimi di vita del parroco, per quanto quelli precedenti fossero stati i peggiori e i più dolorosi della sua vita, non erano nulla in confronto a quelli che precedevano la fase finale dell'espiazione dei peccati che Kira chiamò "il Sipario"

Con una forza fuori dalla norma strappò di netto le catene, dopodichè prese di peso il reverendo e lo trascinò fino verso la croce, la sua ultima tappa del dolore.

I chiodi vennero impiantati violentemente nei piedi e nelle mani del prete che cercò di urlare con tutte le sue forze ma le sue urla furono solamente un suono gutturale privo di alcuna fonia.

Fu solo in quel momento che l'angelo pensò che forse il suo gioco era durato abbastanza, quindi con un colpo secco spezzò entrambe le ginocchia del parroco in modo che morisse per asfissia dovuta alla pressione del diaframma sui polmoni, ma spinto da un briciolo di bontà, lanciò due coltelli contro il prete che penetrarono rispettivamente nel cranio e nel petto, lacerando cervello e cuore.

Il giovane angelo prese il suo telefono cellulare e si avviò verso la porta, mentre chiamava un numero al quale nessuno avrebbe proferito parola appena avrebbero risposto.

"Ehi Gabriel, dove sei?" Urlò Kira appena uscito dalla chiesa, mentre la pioggia continuava a cadere sulla città, ma non ricevette alcuna risposta dall'arcangelo. Scrutò a fondo l'area e lo vide, ma stranamente era seduto a terra, con la schiena appoggiata al muro.

Mentre si avvicinava l'angelo pensava quale fosse il modo migliore per svegliarlo, ma dopo pochi passi si rese conto che era sveglio ed intento a vegliare sul sonno della giovane ragazza. Alla visione di quell'immagine, Kira sorrise dolcemente.

"Povera piccola creatura, non ha smesso di pregare per l'anima di Atnas nonostante sapesse che era una persona orribile." Sentenziò l'arcangelo con un filo di voce "E sai qual è la cosa strana? Che lei lo sentiva anche se non aveva mai avuto nulla a che fare con lui, come se avesse un sesto senso per queste cose."

"Sarà, comunque è meglio che la porto a casa, di certo non la posso portare in quel bordello dell' Heaven's Gates nè tantomeno in uno dei tuoi set di quei film che continui a definire arte ma che per me sono solo porno"

"Ehi! Il mio è un lavoro duro, non è facile essere un regista" Rispose Gabriel digrignando i denti per la rabbia.

Kira si mise a ridere vedendo l'arcangelo infuriarsi per una battuta, dato che tutto il Paradiso conosceva la sua predilizione per gli scherzi e le battute.

"Ehi stellina, svegliati, è ora di tornare a casa." Sussurrò l'angelo alla giovane che in quel momento si stava svegliando.

Entrambi gli angeli non sapevano che da quel momento la loro vita sarebbe cambiata per sempre, nel bene e nel male.

 

-Continua-


	4. Love at first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicato a mio fratello Giovanni

Love at first sight

(Dedicato a mio fratello Giovanni)

"Non chiamarmi principessa!" Rispose la ragazza alquanto infastidita da quell'appellativo datogli da Gabriel "Ho un nome, per Dio!"  
"Allora perchè non me lo dici...principessa" farfugliò l'arcangelo per provocarla.  
Kira non diede peso al quel diverbio che si stava creando tra Gabe e la ragazza, quindi pensò che era meglio avviarsi alla sua moto, pensando già al suo prossimo lavoro, a chi sarebbe stato punito per i suoi peccati.  
"Ehi, non lasciarmi con questo idiota" urlò la ragazza che si allontanava dall'arcangelo mentre quest'ultimo continuava a chiamarla Principessa.  
"Per quale motivo dovrei? Spiegamelo?" Rispose Kira mentre avviava la sua moto "Beh, perchè so il vostro piccolo segreto...so che hai ucciso il reverendo Atnas. Ora che lo so, cosa farai?"  
Gabe senza proferire alcuna parola apparve dietro le spalle della giovane ragazza, puntandole un lungo coltello alla gola. Il freddo metallo premeva contro la sua pelle, mentre una lacrima scorreva sul suo viso.  
"Penso che il mio socio sappia cosa fare...ma..." rispose Kira mentre la sua mano scorreva verso la sua pistola che in un istante venne puntata contro l'arcangelo.  
"Non oseresti mai sparare contro un tuo superiore Kira!" Urlò furibondo Gabriel, ma in un attimo sentì un proiettile sibilare a fianco del suo orecchio, incastrandosi contro il muro.  
"Rifletti testa di cazzo, se SA quello che abbiamo fatto, ci ha visto e quindi due sono le ipotesi: o è un demone e in quel caso ci avrebbe attaccato, o ha qualche dono...ma nel dubbio, prova a fargli uno dei tuoi giochi"  
Gabriel annuì controvoglia e appoggiò una mano sulla schiena della giovane.  
Un calore immenso pervase il suo corpo, ma non bruciava, anzi, era piuttosto piacevole.  
"È sopravvissuta all'epurazione celestiale, quindi è un umana." Sentenziò mentre la liberava dalla presa mortale del pugnale.  
Kira sorrise mentre si avvicinava a lei, come per rassicurarla e quando fu abbastanza vicino a lei le sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio che la fece crollare a terra sulle sue ginocchia.  
"Bene, ora saresti così gentile da dirci il tuo nome?" domandò Kira mentre si sedeva per terra a fianco alla giovane.  
"Mi chiamo Natsuki Ori, signore"  
"Che sono queste formalità Natsuki? Chiamami Kira. Mentre quello che ti ha puntato prima il coltello puoi chiamarlo come preferisci: Coglione, Imbecille, Testa di cazzo, o più comunemente, Gabriel" Rispose l'angelo con un tono dolce e scherzoso, come se stesse parlando con un'amica di vecchia data.  
L'arcangelo scosse la testa in segno di disappunto mentre si accendeva una sigaretta.  
"Ok, ora però sarà meglio che torni a casa, i tuoi ti staranno aspettando" sentenziò Kira, ma notò subito che il volto di Natsuki si fece cupo. "...c'è qualcosa che non va?"  
"Io non ho più una casa, ne qualcuno che mi aspetti...NESSUNO!" rispose la giovane coprendosi il viso con le mani, per fermare le lacrime di dolore che scorrevano sul suo viso. Entrambi gli angeli compresero di essersi messi in una situazione alquanto imbarazzante.  
L'angelo frugò tra le tasche e tirò fuori un mazzo di chiavi che porse a Natsuki, sorridendo dolcemente.  
"E queste cosa sarebbero?" Domandò Natsuki alquanto dubbiosa sulla situazione che si stava creando, ma Gabriel lo bloccò immediatamente, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, con uno sguardo che voleva dirgli "Io ti ammazzo".  
"Senti Natsuki, queste sono le chiavi di un appartamentino dello stabile di dove vivo. Hai due scelte: Accettarle e vivere al sicuro, oppure rimanere per strada o dove vivi e rischiare che qualche demone o posseduto venga a cercarti per torturarti e ucciderti. Purtroppo si sarà già scoperto che hai questo <<dono>> e fidati che non sei al sicuro."  
"E chi mi dice che non sono al sicuro con voi due?" Rispose la giovane stringendo i pugni per la rabbia.  
"Fai come cazzo ti pare." Sentenziò Kira, mentre gli lanciò le chiavi e un bigliettino con l'indirizzo "Gabe, muovi il culo e andiamocene."  
Gabriel annuì e si avviò verso la moto dell'angelo ed appena salì, partirono a tutto gas tra le vie della città.  
"A me non la racconti giusta Kira, lei ti piace, vero?"  
"Sai Gabe, vorrei correre da lei, stringerla tra le mie braccia, baciarla e dirle che la proteggerò sempre...ma è un sogno irrealizzabile" rispose l'angelo mentre faceva urlare il motore della sua moto dando dei colpi poderosi all'accelleratore.  
"O Cupido ti ha dato qualcosa, o ti sei rincoglionito...cazzo, è un' umana, non puoi fare nulla" Sentenziò Gabriel mentre gli dava un lieve pugno sulla schiena.  
"Lo so...lo so...che cazzo ci posso fare?"

-Continua-


End file.
